The Royal Phantoms
by Descew MiCrose
Summary: What happens when Sam AND Danny enter the Portal? One enters to find out what's wrong and one to save the other. In doing so they release beings trapped and long thought lost. What dose their return mean?
1. chapter 1

Prologue

The mortal race cowered in fear as their heroes and protectors, the elemental Council, are beaten by a monster that terrorized the world for centuries.

"This is who you chose to fight ME? This is truly a disappointment." The monster laughed. As he looks to a family that is holding a black and Violet colored egg he smiles,

"I believe that egg comes with me."

"NEVER!" a voice growled out. As everyone turns and the beast looks up at the sky a person simmers into view.

"D-Descew! Praise the Elements!" The voice of the Elemental Master of Earth rasped out.

"No I thought I buried you under twelve tons of stone and steel!" The beast's anger seeped into his voice.

"The fact you forget is I have THREE Elements coursing through my body." Descew yelled as he dove at the monster's head. As the two fought the others worked as one to open a portal to what they called The Void, an endless area of pure darkness nothing that enters ever escapes.

"Brothers and sisters move!" Descew yelled as he dove at the Beast driving his shoulder into his midsection.

The council dove out of the way Descew drove the Beast closer and closer to the portal. As soon as the Beast tail came in contact with the portal he sucked in. The council cheered as the beast vanished but before anyone could cheer Descew and the others felt the portal start pulling them in and no matter what they did they could not escape the pull Descew looked at the family holding the egg,

"Protect her with your life and your family will be rewarded when we return!"

"The Manson Family will watch over your child when she hatches and will await your return."

With that Descew and the council vanished and the portal collapsed for 1000 years the world remembered what the council did for them but soon The Elemental Council where all but forgotten by everyone but the Mansons. When the egg hatch for Jeremy and Pamela Manson they named her Samantha Jueling. After eight years Samantha made friends with two boys Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton. Little did they know their lives would change in six years when Danny's parents finally finished their newest invention… The Ghost Portal.

A.N.

I hope this will make up for my not posting in so long been dealing with writer's block, a move, and family problems. As of this moment I am working on two other stories my Harry Potter one The Rise of the Chosen One and a Huntix Seekers and Secrets so pleas bare with me it will take me awhile to crank these stories out. Once more I am sorry for the wait.

Descew MiCrose the High Elemental.


	2. Immortals

Chapter One: Immortals

Amity Park 2000 years since the Elemental Masters vanished

Fenton Works home of Amity Park resident ghost hunters, or to some nut cases. Jack and Maddie Fenton moved to Amity Park when they heard talk of a high ectoplasmic reading. As the years went by they had a Daughter named Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton and a young boy named Daniel "Danny" James Fenton. Danny is friends with the resident Techno Geek Tucker Foley and The goth ultra recyclo vegetarian Samantha "Sam" Jueling Manson, Tucker and Danny were friends since kindergarten and Danny and Sam became friends in first grade.

One day Danny's parents had just finished with their newest invention The Ghost Portal and had invited Danny, Sam, and Tucker down so they could witness it open.

"We have done it the Ghost Portal is finally finished now we just need to plug it in!" Jack spoke in his normal volume level which was loud. As Jack grabbed the plug something felt like it was calling out to Sam and Danny 'Daughter… Son… Come to me. Help us.' Danny and Sam looked at each other as Jack plugged in the portal a portal started to form but just as it started it stopped. Danny started walking into the portal Jack and Maddie stood frozen as Danny tripped and fell against the on switch activating the portal as the Ectoplasmic Energy hit Danny he screamed Jack and Maddie moved to pull their son out but Sam moved faster as she came in contact with the energy three things happened one Danny and Sam's souls were bound together, Sam's parents and grandmother felt the magic that Descew used to help them change and get slightly stronger, and deep in the Void the monster awoke even though he was still trapped by the Elemental Masters magic.

As Danny and Sam stumbled out they collapse and fainted their clothes changed Danny's where a black and white jumpsuit, his hair was snow white. Sam's clothes had become a black skin tight dress with a red rose in the middle of her chest, a black cape, and a black and purple crown, around her eyes were a black upside down crown. But Jack, Maddie, and Tucker all looked at the portal as two other people stumbled out.

One was a male in jet black plate armor with glowing blood red eyes, at his hip was a wicked blade. The other was female in a flowing green dress a staff in her hand. Her skin was a pale white, her hair gold and looked as if the wind was blowing through it, and her eyes were shining silver. But what caught the humans attention was the dragon like wings.

A.N. Well it looks like the council is returning but which of them are these two? What was that voice that Danny and Sam heard. And what will Danny's parents think? What will Sam's family do now that the council are returning? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. History Part one

Chapter Two: History

Tucker Foley knelt down to check on his two best friends. He was relieved to see that they were just unconscious

"They are just unconscious Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." He said to the two adults who had drawn and aimed their guns at the two beings still standing and talking in hushed whispers. The Fenton's and Tucker could catch bits and pieces of the conversation "How are we…" "No…" "maybe Descew…" "But where are…"

Jack and Maddie looked at each other. "Excuse me but who are you two?" Jack asked as he lowered his gun confused.

"Forgive me and my husband we are very confused the last thing we remember is our leader, our brother, pushing that monster!" The woman spat as she spoke the word monster "Through a portal, similar to this one, to the Void." Maddie and Jack glanced at each other confused "The Void?" Jack asked. The male nodded "Yes," the being's voice was rough and emotionless. "The Void is a prison for some of our worst enemies. Over time it became home to other beings that you call ghosts."

"I think the family of the female needs to know what is going on." The female of the two said.

"Jack call the Mansons." Maddie said.

_Line break_

After a lengthy talk over the phone, Pamela Manson offered for the Fenton's to come over for an overdue conversation. Jack, Maddie, Jazz, after Tucker went and got her from her room, Tucker, and the two other beings loaded up into the Fenton Family RV and drove over to the Mansons. When they arrived they picked up Danny and Sam and carried them up to the house Maddie knocked on the door and waited for the door to be answered. When the door opened they were greeted by Pamela Manson

"Come in please." Pamela invited them in, as the two beings cleared the doorway Pamela gasp and hit the floor "My Lord Destruction, My Lady Creation!" Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Tucker looked startled as the prim and proper Mrs. Pamela Manson got on the ground and bowed to the beings she called Lord Destruction and Lady Creation.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Destruction asked as him and his wife looked at the female before them. His wife then gasped as she caught sight of something.

"How did you get that bracelet? It was a gift to a friend who, for all that we know is DEAD, at least if what the Fenton Family says is true." Everyone could hear the anger in Creation's voice. Pamela looked up and said the last thing Creation and Destruction expected. "I am one and the samey soul sister."

\-- LINE BREAK--

After putting Danny and Sam in her room everyone went and sat in the family room they were joined by Jeremy and Idna Manson.

"What do you mean you are one and the same?" Creation asked confused out of her mind. Pamela sighed "Let me start at the beginning…"

Earth 2000 years ago

'The mortal race, as Descew called us, was a simple race but that changed when Descew, The Elemental Council, and the Skrillkanians were found after they learned all they could they started teaching us we improved but not as much as to cause us to more advanced than what we are. Descew worked with us before he took his people and left to what mythology referred to as Mount Olympus. As time went on our race met another group one that would prove to be a path to Armageddon. We foolishly told them where they could find the Council, when the beings left something chanced, it was like everyone started to turn on each other. Some saw the difference as unnatural including the Mansons and my family the GoodStones we went to Descew hoping they could tell us what was wrong. Oh and they did they called them the Bringers; Doom, Mayhem, and Chaos, together with their brother Lord Death they could form the one known only as Armageddon. But without all four he could never be summoned we were wrong after two years Jeremy and I were wed but that was when they attacked Descew and the Council held them off long enough for everyone to escape during the evacuation Jueling gave me an egg the last of Jueling's eggs we vowed to take care of it until Descew or one of his wives came for it afterwards. We left moving until finally we arrived at a tiny Town called Amity we thought that the Bringers would never find us we changed our names and became Jeremy and Pamela Manson the Masons died months ago and for a while we were safe until one day Edna's husband and and my mother and father were attacked while on a hunting trip. What followed still haunts us to this day….

A.N I am breaking this up into two parts it will take me awhile to get the next chapter out so please bear with me. And I would like people's opinions and ideas I have two spots on the Council that for the life of me I can't fill so I would like help leave a review with the following information

One. What is their element. Now this could be anything except for the following; The four main elements Fire, Earth, wind, and Water, Time, Light, Dark, Creation, Destruction, Soul, Magic, Void, and Nothing (they are two entirely different elements for this story)

Two. They're names and are they male or female.

And lastly some defining characteristics hair color eye color and they have to have a color or weapon that is for that particular element.

Other then that it is up to you once I get a good variety I will start the next chapter and I will credit those that made them.


	4. History Part 2

Chapter Three: History Part 2

A.N. First thing I do NOT own any rights to Danny Phantom, Sam, or anything else from Danny Phantom. I only own my OCs. Second I would like to thank Hoytti for designing one of the missing Council members he won't have a big role in this story but he will in my Transformer Prime later on. And last I still need three more council members one male and two females.

123456789

'Our fathers and my mother where attacked by the Bringers but not killed Descew came to us to help us get them back we left the egg with Ida and left with Descew.

We traveled for three weeks until we finally found the Bringers base what we saw even made Descew sick. In a ritual crucial from what we could see was over a thousand corpses and standing above them was the one being Descew called Armageddon.

We were confused we thought he could only be summoned by all four of the Bringers sacrificing their own lives "That was the only way I knew would bring that Monster into this plane of existence!" Descew was beyond confused that was when the beast spoke "I know you're there Descew let us finish what we started on your home planet!" Descew told us to run and alert the rest of the council we did not need to be told twice. We ran only stopping for sleep and little food and water we arrived at Amity to find that the council was there preparing for war we rested after telling the council what we saw. It took Armageddon three days to reach us we learned that Descew was buried under twelve tons of melted rock and steel he tried to claim the egg that Jueling left in our care. When we refused to give it up he attacked for six hours we watched as he beat the council one by one starting with Time and ending with Voltroid. We thought we were done for then like an angel from heaven Descew called out and attacked Armageddon. As Descew kept him busy the other council members constructed a swirling green and black portal just as it was finished Descew drove him back as soon as the tail of the monster touched the portal he was sucked in but in the process Voltroid and Spider of the Dead the Elemental Master of Earth were knocked in too and that started pulling all of them in. Descew looked at us just before he was pulled in and told us we would be rewarded for keeping his child safe. It was not until ten years later we found out what he meant he had granted us immortality we moved from place to place building our fortunate until we finally settled back into Amity Park as it had come to be called here was were the egg hatched and Sam became our daughter."

Pamela finally finished with her story stunning Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and Tucker while Creation and Destruction looked like they were thinking about something

"What was the one thing that I gave you when you married your husband?" Creation asked hoping to all the Elements that this human was telling the truth.

"You gave me a necklace with one of your scales with the words soul sister inscribed on the back." Pamela answered with a smile as she pulled said necklace out from under her dress. Creation smiled as years of joy fell down her face she got up and hugged her with as much strength as she dare use.

Then a voice ripped the silence that followed "You mean all this time I am the daughter of one of your best friends?!" Everyone turned to look at the stairs to find Danny with one arm around Sam keeping her steady. Tucker summed up what everyone was thinking "Oh shit."

A.N. thank you all for your support I hope to have the next chapter out in a few days please bear with me. My the Elements bless your life.


	5. chapter four

Chapter four: Meeting the family Part 1

A.N. I do NOT own the rights to anything but my OCs. I am still looking for a three council members if anyone is interested PM me or leave a review.

Then a voice ripped the silence that followed "You mean all this time I am the daughter of one of your best friends?!" Everyone turned to look at the stairs to find Danny with one arm around Sam keeping her steady. Tucker summed up what everyone was thinking "Oh shit."

The Dragon's Descent

Samantha Manson woke up with a migraine from hell. 'I hope to God I never have to do that again anytime soon or ever for that matter.' She thought as she rubbed the back of her head. She opened her eyes and noticed three things; One Danny was starting to sit up and grone. Two they were in a small metal room with a door and some sort of device. Three was that the device was projecting a holographic picture of a man dressed in plate armor, a sword at his hip, and two staves on his back.

"Sam are you okay?" Danny asked as he looked up at her. When they looked at each other they realized that they were wearing different clothes and had different features.

"What happened to you?!" They asked at the same time. Before they could answer they were interrupted by a chough. They turned and looked at the image, and where startled by it when it spoke.

"Hello I'm am Descew MiCros, and judging by how you both look I am assuming that you are my daughter." He said as he pointed to Sam.

"What, how can I be your daughter?" Sam was very confused

"Allow me to explain…" Descew then began telling the same story that Pamela was telling the Fentons and Tucker. "When the portal collapsed I thought I had failed the mortals and my family. It was not until recently that the gateway was reopened and stabilized the only way that could happen was if one of my children were to enter the portal to save the one that was meant to be by their side."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked confused out of his mind "The one to stand by their side."

Descew looked to Danny and said "There is only ever two to five people meant to be husband and/or wife with a Skrillkanian we call them Soul Mates. The bound between them is so absolute that any one who dares tamper with one is seen as a instant enemy of the Elements and the high heaven." Descew stopped then said "In your terms I do believe you would call them married."

Danny's jaw dropped "But we are too young for us to be married!" He finally yelled after acting like a fish. "I understand that so your bound is only at the first stage as you grow both physically and magically the bond will seek to be completed. So you have a while before that but understand for while you are not married you are still bound so please act as boyfriend/girlfriend." Before anyone could say anything else Descew's image flickered. "What the -" Descew started before they heard a muted boom from Descew's image "Dammit all to the Imp Lord. You both take care of each other I will see you again." Descew's image vanished but they still could hear the sound...

A.N

okay sorry for this taking so long had somethings come up and needed to fix. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
